NU'EST - FACE
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '페이스 (FACE)right|200px *'Artista:' NU'EST *'Single:' FACE *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: 'PLEDIS Entertainment 'Romanización' geollijeokgeorineun stupid mworani meorissogi gabyeowoseo maldo gitteol gata sonbadangmanhan i jobeun goseseo o himallayana chatgo ittneun neowan dalla geogi dachyeo meolli bikyeo dachyeo ddaeroneun yonggamhaeseo munjeji wechyeo guhaedalla wechyeo animyeon jigeumbuteo neo jal bwa teojyeo naoneun Jackpot nuga mwora geon so what ige neowa naui chairago teojyeo naoneun Jackpot meomchulddaeggaji can’t stop ggok ggaejyeobwaya apeun jul alji geuraeseo niga geogikkajiran geoya beolsseobuteo baewomeogeun syomaensip beolsseobuteo gatda beorin friendship geurae eodi gaseo jaranghae nappeun geon ddo nuguboda bballi baeuji swit! heoujeokgeorineun stupid gwaenchanhni jibe gago sipeum malharyeom bonaejulge gyeolko nollijineun anha hey wassup, loser o ne sangtaee geujeo nan click the like it geogi dachyeo meolli bikyeo dachyeo ddaeroneun yonggamhaeseo munjeji wechyeo guhaedalla wechyeo animyeon jigeumbuteo neo jal bwa teojyeo naoneun Jackpot nuga mwora geon so what ige neowa naui chairago teojyeo naoneun Jackpot meomchulddaeggaji can’t stop ggok ggaejyeobwaya apeun jul alji geuraeseo niga geogikkajiran geoya mwol midgo ireonya hyeoreul cha mwol bogo baewotgie giga cha nyuseuneun ddokgata naiman jom dalla uriga wae ireonji molla teojyeo naoneun Jackpot nuga mwora geon so what ige neowa naui chairago teojyeo naoneun Jackpot meomchulddaekkaji can’t stop ggok kkaejyeobwaya apeun jul alji teojyeo naoneun Jackpot nuga mwora geon so what ige neowa naui chairago teojyeo naoneun Jackpot meomchulddaeggaji can’t stop ggok ggaejyeobwaya apeun jul alji geuraeseo niga geogikkajiran geoya sarameul naeryeoda bomyeon sseo mite bol geo eobseo amudo eobseo gyeolguk ddwieobwatja neon byeorugiya ugyeobwatja nae apeseon eollugiya This is a story about a dwarf and giant But it’s gonna end just like David and Goliath Keep up with my pace, it you can Don`t lag Wile E.Coyote cuz I’m road Runner, fast! 'Español' Estás en mi camino estupido ¿Qué estas diciendo? El interior de tu cabeza es tan liviano Que tus palabras también son como plumas En este lugar del tamaño de una palma Busca el Himalaya pero yo soy diferente Hey, vas a salir lastimado Muévete, vas a salir lastimado A veces ser muy valiente es un problema Grita, grita para que venga a salvarte Si no, desde ahora, mira cuidadosamente El premio mayor estalló No importa que cosas digan ¿y qué? Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo El premio mayor estallo Hasta que termine, no podemos parar Siempre te das cuenta que duele cuando ya está roto Es por eso que tan solo estás Este espectáculo que ya te has aprendido La amistad que ya tiraste lejos Sí, anda a algún lugar y muéstralo Aprendes las cosas malas más rápido que cualquer otro, shh! Estúpido luchador ¿estás bien? Si quieres irte a casa, dime, y te mandaré allá No quiero hacer una burla de ti al final ¿hey qué pasa perdedor? En tu estado, solo le pondré un “me gusta” Hey, vas a salir lastimado Muévete, vas a salir lastimado A veces ser muy valiente es un problema Grita, grita para que venga a salvarte Si no, desde ahora, mira cuidadosamente El premio mayor estalló No importa que cosas digan ¿y qué? Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo El premio mayor estallo Hasta que termine, no podemos parar Siempre te das cuenta que duele cuando ya está roto Es por eso que tan solo estás ¿En qué estas basando tus acciones? ¿Exactamente que fue lo que aprendiste que estás tan lleno de energía? Las noticias son las mismas, pero solo la edad es distinta No sabes el por qué somos asi El premio mayor estalló No importa que cosas digan ¿y qué? Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo El premio mayor estallo Hasta que termine, no podemos parar Siempre te das cuenta que duele cuando ya está roto El premio mayor estalló No importa que cosas digan ¿y qué? Esta es la diferencia entre tu y yo El premio mayor estallo Hasta que termine, no podemos parar Siempre te das cuenta que duele cuando ya está roto Es por eso que tan solo estás Si miras hacia abajo a la gente, eres amargado No hay que ver a continuación No hay nadie Aunque saltes, no eres más que una pulga Aunque me demandes, eres sólo un cartel frente a mi Esta es la historia entre un enano y un gigante Pero va a terminar como David y Goliat Manténte a mi paso si es que puedes No te quedes Coyote Porque soy el Correcaminos, rápido! 'Hangul' 걸리적거리는 stupid 뭐라니 머릿속이 가벼워서 말도 깃털 같아 손바닥만한 이 좁은 곳에서 오 히말라야나 찾고 있는 너완 달라 거기 다쳐 멀리 비켜 다쳐 때로는 용감해서 문제지 외쳐 구해달라 외쳐 아니면 지금부터 너 잘 봐 터져 나오는 Jackpot 누가 뭐라 건 so what 이게 너와 나의 차이라고 터져 나오는 Jackpot 멈출때까지 can`t stop 꼭 깨져봐야 아픈 줄 알지 그래서 니가 거기까지란 거야 벌써부터 배워먹은 쇼맨십 벌써부터 갖다 버린 friendship 그래 어디 가서 자랑해 나쁜 건 또 누구보다 빨리 배우지 쉿! 허우적거리는 stupid 괜찮니 집에 가고 싶음 말하렴 보내줄게 결코 놀리지는 않아 hey wassup, loser 오 네 상태에 그저 난 click the like it 거기 다쳐 멀리 비켜 다쳐 때로는 용감해서 문제지 외쳐 구해달라 외쳐 아니면 지금부터 너 잘 봐 터져 나오는 Jackpot 누가 뭐라 건 so what 이게 너와 나의 차이라고 터져 나오는 Jackpot 멈출때까지 can`t stop 꼭 깨져봐야 아픈 줄 알지 그래서 니가 거기까지란 거야 뭘 믿고 이러냐 혀를 차 뭘 보고 배웠기에 기가 차 뉴스는 똑같아 나이만 좀 달라 우리가 왜 이런지 몰라 터져 나오는 Jackpot 누가 뭐라 건 so what 이게 너와 나의 차이라고 터져 나오는 Jackpot 멈출때까지 can`t stop 꼭 깨져봐야 아픈 줄 알지 터져 나오는 Jackpot 누가 뭐라 건 so what 이게 너와 나의 차이라고 터져 나오는 Jackpot 멈출때까지 can`t stop 꼭 깨져봐야 아픈 줄 알지 그래서 니가 거기까지란 거야 사람을 내려다 보면 써 밑에 볼 거 없어 아무도 없어 결국 뛰어봤자 넌 벼룩이야 우겨봤자 내 앞에선 얼룩이야 This is a story about a dwarf and giant But it`s gonna end just like David and Goliath Keep up with my pace, it you can Don`t lag Wile E.Coyote cuz I`m road Runner, fast! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop